The City of Messeges
by FrantaintheTardis
Summary: We have the TMI boys being the protective boyfriends they are. We get all look at what all boys do: look at thier girlfriends phone. Join Clace, Sizzy and Jaia through the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

Jace looked at the phone in his hand. A silver Iphone 5 with a floral case. The shower was running in the background. Clary was in the shower. He procceded to turn it on and up came a picture of him and Clary. It's normal for a boyfriend to look through thier girlfriends phone right? It's a routinely check. Taking a deep breath Jace unlocked the phone (boyfriend privleges) and went right to her messeges.

"Luke, Me, Mom- I mean Jocylen." he said out loud to himself, his heart racing.

"Ah, here it is, Simon." He said finally breathing again. He tapped on the conversation.

"I wonder how boring this is going to be..."

**Simon: Hey Clary, Did you hear that Justin Beiber got imported back to Canada?**

**Me: HELL YEAH! He's not our problem anymore!**

**Simon: I miss the little girl voice he used to have. He sounded like a baby.**

"This is the beginning and it's already boring." he moaned.

**Me: How's Izzy?**

**Simon: ...Okay...I guess.**

**Me: Okay? What's up.**

**Simon: Well, everyone's leaving for a trip but her and I get to stay there.**

**Me: Not seeing the bad part...**

**Simon:...**

**Me: You're still a virgin, aren't you?**

**Simon: Maybe.**

Instantly the shower turned off. Jace put down her phone and moved away from it. Clary walked in wrapped in a very short towel and her firery hair dripping wet.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Clary asked. Jace totally forgot that he was sitting in her room to suprise her.

"Uh... Twenty minutes?" Jace answered with question in his voice. Clary walked in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Since no one's home, I'll make it up to you." she said burying her face in his neck. They started to kiss very, very, very passionatly, until they were a tangle of limbs. The couple moved to the bed because Jace was itching to get the towel off. Clary landed on the bed...and onto her phone.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she pulled her phone out from under her.

"Were you looking in my phone?" she asked softly. Her eyes were firery with rage.

"Uh..."

* * *

HAHA CLIFF HANGER. Just tune into chapter 4. Or the rest of the chapters if you want.

I need ideas for texts, for the girls with the guys! Come on help a fellow shadowhunter out here. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Look people if you were wondering, I'm Canadian with a passionate hate for JB,its not my fault,it's his.

* * *

Simon sat in the guest room, where he would be staying for the next few days. The halls were empty and the entire building was a ghost town. It freaked him out.

"Izzy?" he called out. His voice echoed through the building. He walked into the kitchen. A Nexus with a bright red case sat on the table. "_Izzy must have forgotten her phone."_ He thought to himself. He sat at the table staring at the phone until his eyes hurt,which didn't take long, conseidering her case. After he thought long and hard, he picked up the phone and guessed the password. After three tries her password was... _Isabellelightwood697_. He had no idea what those numbers ment, he just typed them randomly. He skimmed through her pictures, which were mostly selfies, then moved onto her messeges. Being the person he is he clicked on Clary.

**Clary: Wanna go shoppong later?**

**Me: Yea, my heels keep breaking.**

**Clary: Maybe beause they are 3 inches tall.**

**Me: Well, they keep the boys flocking.**

**Clary: Speaking of boys, have you seen the one that goes to Starbucks all the time?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Clary: He's done pornos tho.**

**Me:I'll do a porno with him.**

"WAIT, WHAT?" As Simon was screaming in fury the door opened. Isabelle came strolling into the kitchen with food. Happy that she got take out, instead of her cooking, he kissed her. He casually put down her phone when she wasn't looking and walked off into her room.

"I'll be in your room if you need me." He called behind him. He then congradualted himself for not getting caught.


End file.
